


Dean Just Wanted A Friend

by Baccatapages



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullied Castiel, Bullied Dean, Crying, Dean makes a person, Dean wants to punch Azazel and Alistair, F/M, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Jealous Dean, John's not a dick, Kansas, Lawrence - Freeform, Lonely Dean, M/M, Mary's the best mother ever, Protective Castiel, Rejection, Sam's Bitchface, Shooting Stars, offensive language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baccatapages/pseuds/Baccatapages
Summary: The face was pretty good, Dean had to say so himself. A strong jawline, defined cheeks and nose. And the eyes - god - he imagined them to be blue, like sapphires. The hair was wild, but Dean wasn't really concerned with that. If anything, it made him look better.





	1. Homemade Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> The story of Pygmalion popped into my head and I thought - Why the hell not? - so here it is. Perhaps not the best story but eh. (all characters belong to Supernatural, not me)

Dean's mother and father were busy. John was working on cars at the garage, Mary was taking care of Sam. Dean loved Sammy, he really did. From the moment he popped out, Dean loved the boy to the moon and back. But there were days when Dean would remember when Mary and Dean would bake pies together and sit outside on the porch drinking homemade lemonade. Oh, those were the good days. Whenever Dean felt those days, Sammy would interrupt them by needing changing or feeding or consoling after a nightmare. What does a baby have nightmares about anyway?

School wasn't bad. Dean shared with his classmates, played happily with other children. But none of them were his friend. Once playtime was over, they'd leave him in the sandbox after trampling his sand castle. Dean didn't cry. Well, he tried not to. But whenever his work, in whatever art form, was destroyed or wrecked beyond recognition, Dean would be on the edge of tears. Dean had a lot of love to give, but no one he deemed worthy to give it to. Sure, he had his parents and Sammy... But Sammy was a baby, John worked a lot and Mary was tired a lot of the time. 

His home in Kansas was your average, suburbia home. A nice wrap-around porch and a big garden. The neighbours were friendly enough, though Dean didn't know many of their names. School was only a five minute walk from the house, so Dean walked there and back on his own. After getting in a fight with Alistair and his brother, Azazel, Dean had been sent home early. He plodded down the road, hauling his small backpack further up his shoulder. 

Now, Dean knew the rules of cycling. He knew how to cycle and where you could and couldn't cycle. Dean was pretty sure that you couldn't cycle on the pavement especially when someone was walking along there. And Dean was positive that if you did cycle on the pavement, you should go slow. Especially if there's a freaking six year old walking along there with a big bruise on his left eye! 

Two older kids on bikes crashed into Dean. He went flying and landed on one of the neighbours' lawns. Dean let the tears come. It wasn't his fault! Dean struggled to sit up when he heard accusatory voices. But not at him, at each other. "Look what you did, Luke!"

"You're the one that distracted me!" The other voice said angrily. 

"You guys didn't wait up for me!" A younger voice said, a pout clear in his voice. "Hey, did those two knuckle-heads hit you?" He appeared in Dean's vision and Dean nodded, still crying. "Where do you live?" He was slightly taller than Dean so Dean clung onto him. Dean pointed to the house at the end of the road. "I'm Gabriel, by the way. Sorry about my brothers."

"I'm Dean. They argue a lot." Dean pouted as Gabriel helped him up the steps. Gabriel reached up on tippy-toes and pressed the doorbell. 

"They sure do." Gabriel flashed Dean a grin as the door opened to reveal Dean's mother, Mary. 

"Oh, baby!" Mary immediately picked Dean up and brushed his tears from his face. "What happened, pumpkin?"

"My brothers hit him with their bikes." Gabriel said. "Sorry about them."

"Oh, Dean, c'mon. Let's get you some lemonade and some pie." Mary cooed and held Dean close as he cried into her shoulder. 

"What about Gabriel?" Dean sniffled and Mary nodded. 

"Of course. Would you like some pie and lemonade?" Mary asked kindly. 

"Yes please." Gabriel grinned. 

 

When Sammy wouldn't eat his mushed up peas, Gabriel offered to try. He made a ridiculous face, blowing a raspberry in the process. Sam laughed and Gabriel popped the spoon in quickly. Sam's face distorted into one of betrayal but found the peas weren't too bad. Dean was starting to like Gabriel. He said he was a year above Dean and homeschooled, as all of his brothers were. "How are you so good with Sammy?" Mary asked as she cut the pie. "I can barely get Sammy to stay still for his nappy change."

"I have a little sister, Anna. She's pretty tough but she'll always crack a smile for me." Gabriel said happily. "If Sammy's hard, I wonder what Dean was like."

"I don't think I could've done it without John's help." Mary said, grinning. Dean went a pretty shade of pink in embarrassment.

"Mama!" Dean protested but Mary just tickled his belly and carried on. She continued to tell Gabriel about the time when it was Sam's first birthday.

"All the attention was on Sammy and Deanie here was really jealous." Mary smiled at Dean covering his eyes and merely stroked his hair. "He started tugging on his testicles so hard! We had to take him to the ER." Gabriel appeared to be struggling not to laugh but he did so anyway. 

"Mama?" 

"Yes, De?" Mary cooed and put Sam's sippy cup on the high chair. 

"I don't feel too good." Dean promptly threw up all over the floor. "Don't remember eating carrots." He mumbled. 

Mary dropped Sam off at the garage with John and took Dean to the hospital. It turned out he had a severe concussion and a dislocated shoulder. Along with some cuts and bruises, but those weren't as important. For two days, Dean had to suffer the patronising care of the nurses and doctors and the god awful food. Mary brought him some homemade pie and lemonade. 

"Hey there, son." John had come! If Dean were allowed to, he would've gotten out of bed and hugged his father. "I got a friend here and his girl." There was another man there and he had a young girl in his arms. She was about five and she had blonde pigtails and seemed very shy. 

"I'm Bill." He said. "And this is my girl, Jo. She's not really shy, but when she gets going, you can't get her to quieten down." He set Jo down on the end of the bed and handed Dean a wrapped up present. 

"What do you say, De?" John mused from by Dean's bed. 

"Thank you!" Dean gave a toothy grin and opened the present. It was a book with the title "Greek Mythology". There was also a picture of a strange maze that Dean couldn't trace. "What's Gr-G-M-"

"Greek Mythology? It's old stories about fantastic people and their adventures." Bill said, opening the book and showing him the big tree with people's faces on it. 

Dean was torn between hanging out with Gabriel and reading his new favourite book. He opted for hanging out with Gabriel. He was so much fun and Dean did his best to keep Gabriel out of too much trouble. Once or twice, he took the blame for himself. The two were like brothers. 

But that changed when Dean was twelve. Gabriel was having a tough time with his family. Dean and Gabriel were eating some sandwiches underneath their favourite oak tree. "Dean-o, you like me? Don't you?"

"Of course. You're my only friend." Dean said, finishing off his cheese sandwich.

"No, I mean. Like like?" Gabriel pressed and Dean frowned. He'd never thought of Gabriel that way. He was like a brother to Dean. 

"Um... well-"

"I see." Gabriel stood up quickly. "I've seen the way you look at that Lisa girl. The next thing you know, you'll be married, have two kids, live in Scarsdale and complaining about the taxes! You're just a stupid boy that doesn't know anything!" Gabriel stormed off and Dean couldn't see his face. But Dean swore up and down that Gabriel was crying. 

For the rest of that summer, Dean was alone. He started reading that Greek Mythology book that Bill had given him. Dean was fascinated by the different mythical creatures; Centaurs, Harpies, the Fates. And some many more that Dean couldn't pronounce let alone spell. Dean would recite the stories to his parents at dinner and they seemed genuinely happy that Dean was reading. 

School was worse. Dean didn't have time with Gabriel after to look forward to. He carried the book around with him and continued to read it in his spare time. Azazel and Alistair would bully him mercilessly and no one did anything about it. Dean didn't tell his parents because he didn't want them to worry. Jo didn't seem to notice and Charlie was often busy with her own computer games. Dean didn't want to worry them either. 

Dean discovered a story at the end of the book. He had gone straight back to the beginning without fully going through the book. It was the story of Pygmalion. He didn't particularly fancy anyone who lived on his island so he made his own woman. Made out of ivory and to perfection. To what Pygmalion truly wanted. Then the Goddess Aphrodite granted his wish.

Life at school had started to become Hell. Dean wanted someone who would truly understand him and never leave him. They had some clay in the garage. That could work? Dean asked John where they kept the clay and he pointed to it in the corner. There was also some shaping tools. Dean dragged everything up to the attic and refused to come down until he'd finished. 

Two days later, he was done. The face was pretty good, Dean had to say so himself. A strong jawline, defined cheeks and nose. And the eyes - god - he imagined them to be blue, like sapphires. The hair was wild, but Dean wasn't really concerned with that. If anything, it made him look better. Dean wished that he was real. He saw a shooting star pass and wanted his wish to be granted.

It was fully dark outside when Sam called him down for dinner. "Coming!" Dean hollered back. "Give me a sec!" He turned to the statue and kissed it on the lips. Dean pulled away. "See you later." He hurried down the stairs. 

Cyan blue eyes stared at the doorway, unblinking.


	2. Strange Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little boy learns his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original draft for this second chapter has gone down the Swanny...

Dean wanted to add some finishing touches to the statue so he asked his mother if he could eat on his own. She reluctantly agreed but told him to leave the pie for afterwards. Dean happily jumped up the stairs, careful not to spill any of his food. 

His jaw dropped. The statue was gone. Instead there was a boy sitting on the floor looking puzzled. He had messy black hair and bright blue eyes. If Dean had to take a guess, he'd be about thirteen or fourteen. Dean actually dropped the plate carrying his main dinner in surprise. The two just stared at each other for about ten minutes. It was officially the longest staring contest he'd ever taken part in and he LOST. "Don't you need to blink?" The boy asked politely and Dean did so several times. Each time, Dean was expecting the boy to vanish. But he stayed put. 

"Who are you?" Dean demanded, setting his pie down by the door. 

"I don't know." 

"What are you?"

"I don't know."

"How are you here?"

"I-"

"If you say I don't know I swear to God-" Dean growled and the boy shut his mouth. "What do you want?"

"To meet my maker." 

They stared at each other for a few more minutes. Dean opened and closed his mouth several times, looking like a fish. "Did you just quote Westworld?" 

"I don't know what that means." The boy admitted. He suddenly jumped up. "Now, then. What do I look like? No. No, no, no-no-no. No. No. No. Don't tell me. Let's see: two legs, two arms, two hands. Is that normal?" The boy pointed to his lower regions. He ran to the nearby mirror. "Hair's a bit messy, isn't it? I doubt that'll change any time soon. Is there anything wrong?"

"Um..." Dean honestly had no idea what to say. 

"Dean? Is someone up there with you?" Mary called. 

"No. We're quite alone." The boy replied and Dean clamped a hand over his mouth. Dean withdrew his hand quickly. 

"You bit me!" Dean rubbed his hand where teeth marks were. 

"Dean?" Mary knocked on the door and opened it. Dean shoved the boy hard so he fell behind some boxes and out of sight. "Are you ok? I thought I heard two voices?"

"Uh, I was doing impressions of people." Dean said quickly. 

"Impressions of me?" The boy said from the boxes.

"And ventriloquism." Dean added and smiled innocently. 

"Dean, who is that?" Mary pointed to the boy who was standing behind the boxes. "Why does he have no clothes on?"

"I don't have a name." The boy said cheerfully. "Dean hasn't given me one yet." 

It took Dean about twenty minutes to explain everything to Mary and John. Sammy wasn't really paying attention as he played with his teddy. Meanwhile the boy was trying to find some clothes of Dean's that fit him. It took another half hour to convince them to let him stay. "Hello, Dean." 

Dean turned to see the boy standing in the doorway wearing jeans that were slightly too short for him and a plain green T-shirt. His hair was still ruffled and he seemed tired. "Decided on a name yet?" Dean asked. 

"Yes. I saw your wonderful calendar in the hallway. The one with angels? I quite like the Angel of Thursday. Castiel." Castiel smiled proudly.


	3. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Friends are the siblings God never gave us." - Mencius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still new to this and I don't know what kudos are...

The eyes like sapphires gazed after the boy as he bounded down the stairs to the lower levels of the house. His creator. His maker. He heard voices. A man, a woman, the boy and a young child. With extreme effort, he blinked and felt his eyes become less scratchy. He'd never tried to talk before. It was all so new! He new how the world worked. He knew that people fought for the name of a Deity with various names. He knew the role of women was originally thought to be for bearing children and keeping the house clean. He knew that men were originally thought to be for protection and reproduction. But humanity seemed to be advanced and regularly defied their original intention. 

Seconds later, his maker came into the room with two plates of delicious-smelling food. The boy took in every aspect of his maker, feeling nothing but unconditional love. He had created him, hadn't he? The boy he was looking at HAD to be loved. There was no other way about it. How could an unimportant creature create life? He had to be powerful. Nigh-Omnipotent at least. He supposed that's where his concern for the boy came from. "Don't you need to blink?" 

The green-eyed boy blinked several times. "Who are you?"

He didn't know. He didn't even know if he had siblings. He didn't know his age. But if he had to guess, about twenty minutes old? Give or take a few. "I don't know." He admitted. 

"What are you?" 

A monster? A demon of some sort? Or just human? He knew emotions. Confusion and love. Those were the only ones he was feeling at the moment. But what he DID know was that he was meant to be with his maker for the rest of eternity. But perhaps that wouldn't bring out the best reaction from his maker. "I don't know." He repeated. 

"How are you here?" 

He was going to explain. His love for him had brought him to this world after being trapped in darkness for so long. His call for a friend, for someone to love. "I-"

"If you say I don't know I swear to God-" His maker snarled, which startled him a bit. He closed his mouth respectively, not wanting to anger his maker further. "What do you want?" 

What did he truly want? He wanted to know everything about humans. He wanted to know everything about his maker, rather than spilling his own emotions for him to poke and prod at. He wanted to meet him properly. "To meet my maker." This seemed to confuse his maker a lot. He had the visage of a fish as he opened and closed his mouth. After a few minutes, he still looked like a goldfish. 

"Did you just quote Westworld?" He was referencing something he didn't understand. Perhaps it was a book of some kind?

"I don't know what that means." He admitted. A sudden thought came to him, what if he wasn't attractive enough? Would his maker just throw him to the dogs and create a new... whatever he was? He suddenly jumped up. "Now, then. What do I look like? No. No, no, no-no-no. No. No. No. Don't tell me. Let's see: two legs, two arms, two hands. Is that normal?" There was some strange kind of THING hanging there and it was very odd. He pointed to his lower regions. He ran to the nearby mirror. "Hair's a bit messy, isn't it? I doubt that'll change any time soon. Is there anything wrong?" Concern laced his voice. From his maker's loss of words, he counted that as a win. 

"Dean? Is someone up there with you?" A woman called. Dean. His maker's name. He memorised every syllable, vowing never to forget it.Why would someone else be up there with him and his maker? Odd. 

"No, we're quite alone." He responded back to the woman. A hand suddenly covered his mouth. What did he do? He had teeth. He could use them. The hand was pulled away. 

"You bit me!" His ma-Dean, complained. 

"Dean?" The woman knocked on the door and entered. Dean pushed him so he was lying behind a stack of boxes. Perhaps this woman was dangerous? If so, he had to help protect Dean. "Are you ok? I thought I heard two voices?"

"Uh, I was doing impressions of people." Dean said quickly.

"Impressions of me?" He said from the boxes.

"And ventriloquism." Dean added and smiled innocently. Was that was Dean wanted him for? He swore he wasn't a puppet.

"Dean, who is that?" The woman pointed to the him where he stood behind the boxes. "Why does he have no clothes on?"

"I don't have a name." He said cheerfully. "Dean hasn't given me one yet."

 

"Find some clothes that fit you." Dean said, gesturing to the dresser. "I'm gonna go convince my dad you're not dangerous." He had never hurt anyone. He was glad Dean was standing up for him. Dean left and he was set the task to find some clothes that fit him. Many clothes were scattered on the floor and he decided to clean up for Dean. After he did that, he searched for some clothes. 

Curious, he walked along the hallway to look at a calendar pinned up at the top of the stairs. "Castiel?" He mused, looking at the angel in a tunic waving a sword and slaying demons. 

Castiel made his way down to the kitchen where Dean was still explaining to his parents. "Decided on a name yet?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I saw your wonderful calendar in the hallway. The one with angels? I quite like the Angel of Thursday. Castiel." Castiel smiled proudly at Dean's approving expression.

When Mary and John, Dean's very kind parents, asked him who is parents were he shrugged. "I don't think I have any parents." He was sipping some water and Samuel, Dean's brother was staring at Castiel. "Please stop that, Samuel." Samuel had proceeded to start poking Castiel's cheek in interest. 

"Oh, sweetie, how did you get here?" Mary asked with concern and worry in her voice. 

"Dean brought me here." Castiel said simply, handing Samuel his toy bear. 

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" John asked while cleaning the dishes. 

"I don't believe I do." 

"You'll just have to stay here then." He gave Castiel a wink after seeing Dean's wary expression. "If you don't know anything about yourself, we'll have to guess. Won't we? I'd say you're about Dean's age. Let's say your birthday is today."

"Happy birthday!" Sam said and Castiel smiled. 

"Thank you, Samuel." 

"We'll also need a cover for you. I have a friend Bobby. We could say Bobby's your adopted dad 'cause, well, you look nothing like Bobby. But anyway. And Bobby passed you onto us 'cause he wanted you to have more friends or something. The south's pretty lonely if you work hard enough." John said. Mary seemed to approve of all of this. 

"You'll have to talk to Bobby, of course." Mary reminded him. 

"I'll do it now." John put down the dish he was washing. 

"You'll do it after cleaning the dishes." Mary chided. John smiled.

"I love it when you get bossy." 

"Gross!" Dean yelled, wrinkling his nose. 

"I have to agree with Dean on this." Castiel said. The display of affection was slightly sickening.

"We'll put you into Lawrence High school system and go from there." Mary said and patted Castiel's cheek. 

Of course, Castiel found their welcome into their home very heartwarming, he needed Dean's approval of this. It was just a basic instinct. "Dean? Are you comfortable with this?"

"I guess..." Dean mumbled, his mouth full of pie.


	4. I know what you did last decade...

Dean was; ~~happy~~ , ~~content~~ , ~~surrounded~~ ~~by~~ ~~love~~ , miserable, frustrated and surrounded by disdain and disgust. His friends- they were his friends once upon a time - didn't even like to look at him. And when they did, there'd be a sneer on their lips. Dean's relationship with Gabriel improved, but once it had been revealed what Dean had done, Gabriel had turned away from him indefinitely. 

What hurt most was when Sammy looked at him - not with hate, but disappointment. Sam had been fond of Castiel and the feeling was mutual. Dean even thought Sam liked Castiel better as a brother. They may not look too similar, but they had the same interests. They were both nerds and liked to tease Dean. Castiel had picked up the habit from Sam and Dean retaliated. 

It had been fine to begin with. Everything. Dean and Castiel would play video games together, Dean would try to teach Castiel how to make toast. All was right with the world. Castiel seemed to generally know how the world worked, even if he didn't know much about it. He was a pain when they first went on a walk. 

_"Hey, Cas." Dean plopped down next to where Castiel was sat on the porch. It was an agonisingly hot day and Dean had two glasses of cool lemonade. Castiel took one and smiled._

_"Hello Dean."_

_"Fancy going for a walk? Dad suggested we go to the new pond that's opened up in the park." Dean noticed most of the ice cubes in his drink had melted._

_"Can we finish our lemonade first?" Castiel finished his lemonade in five minutes and gave a cute little burp._

_"The pond's ten minutes from here." Dean said as they passed the Church where a service was being held. Castiel wasn't walking next to dEan anymore. Instead, he was in the middle of the road, peering at a line of ants making their way to a small crack in the road. Dean pulled Cas away just as a car drove past at a speed higher than the limit._

_"Did you see that, Dean? They were working in perfect tandem!" Castiel jumped excitedly like a child. Dean rolled his eyes and they kept walking._

_"You nearly gave me a heart attack." Dean mumbled, Castiel was too interested in the single cloud above them to listen. Dean rolled his eyes and kept dragging Castiel along. Once they got to the park, Dean went to buy him and Cas some ice cream._

_"Hey, dickwad." Dean turned to see Alistair and Azazel  were rounding up on Castiel. He scowled and went over to them. Dean was standing taller than Alistair and Azazel but Castiel was shorter than them by an inch or two. "This is our territory." Azazel pushed Castiel into Alistair._

_"Get out of the way." Alistair sneered. Dean glared and gave a kick to Alistair's back leg._

_"Leave him alone assholes." Dean snapped._

_Alistair and Azazel gave Dean death glares and a final push to Castiel and left to go harass other children._

_Castiel gave Dean a big hug, nuzzling him softly. Then he stepped away as it was too hot for cuddling. Dean held out his ice cream and gestured to the pond._

_They sat there for a while, enjoying the cool ice cream on the blisteringly hot day. After a couple minutes, Castiel started giggling. Dean raised an eyebrow and Cas just started laughing and rolling around. Good thing he finished his ice cream._

_"Am I missing something?" Dean asked, finishing off the last of his wafer cone._

_"I stole their wallets." Cas giggled and held up two tatty wallets._

Dean took a picture that day. Of him and Cas just by the pond. Actually, he asked someone else to do it. Her name was Charlie and she was walking with a group of her other friends. That was probably the best day of his life, if he had to be honest. Dean had found his family. 


End file.
